iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Maron Farwynd
Introduction Maron Farwynd was the lord of the Lonely Light, Captain of the Flamesail and father to Sylas Farwynd. Appearance Dark brown hair to his shoulders, and a large dark beard. Often found in plate armour, despite the ravaging of his age. History Maron was the oldest of two sons born to Lord Urrathon Farwynd, of the Lonely Light, and was born and raised there. When he was ten years old, his father Urrathon led the Sunset Migration across the Sunset Sea. Urrathon deigned not to take his two young sons with him, leaving Maron as Lord of The Lonely Light. When Gyles Farwynd of Sealskin Point made the eight day journey to the Lonely Light, to threaten Maron with violence if he didn't offer due compensation for his family's losses to the Sunset Migration, then-fifteen year old Maron beat him to a pulp in front of his entire court. Maron was one for talking with his fists, and they had a lot to say. Some amongst the court nicknamed him 'Shatterwynd', for he had shattered Gyles's nose into an ugly mess, and the name caught on fast. Later, it would be used to reference his strength and presence on the battlefield. This triggered a nasty feud between the Farwynds of the Lonely Light and the Farwynds of Sealskin Point, but Lord Gyles decided not to pursue military action for his injuries and wounded pride. Instead, he declared it a matter of honour, and that the Farwynds of Sealskin Point would ''never ''come to the aid of a Farwynd of the Lonely Light until the debt was paid. Maron found this a laughing matter. Recent Events The Third Targaryen Rebellion. All three of the Farwynd brothers, as well as their Lord father, answered the call to arms against the Targaryen invaders. The brothers served with distinction, being among Lord Greyjoy's most fierce fighters; Sylas in particular showing prowess for his acts on the battlefield. Two of Maron's sons, Urrathon and Urragon, would perish in the conflict. Urrathon was caught by a stray arrow during their fighting in the Riverlands, and Urragon met his end when he decided to raid an Essosi ship bearing Targaryen colours. Lord Maron seemed to die a little when he heard of the news, and his sole remaining son Sylas took it hard. Maron often wondered if his son's deaths were in some part due to the Farwynds of Sealskin Point, suspecting that if their men had charged alongside those under the command of Urrathon then perhaps he would have lived. Gyles Farwynd's son, the Lord Theon Farwynd, could have cut off the archers before they unleashed their fatal barrage... The Voyage of Maron Once the war was said and done, and they had returned home, Maron seemed displaced and strange. Sylas was feeling the loss of his brothers, but he was nowhere near as bad as his father. Maron would spend days locked in his tower, said to be gazing across the Sunset Sea. For seven years, Sylas began to take over the daily duties of running the Lonely Light while his father slipped into more of a ceremonial role, only appearing for feasts and occasions that required his presence. It was as if the life had been sucked out of his, as if he had lost the will to live. One morning Sylas awoke to find his father's ship, the Flamesail, missing from port. Maron was halted at the door by Callron, the captain of the Farwynd Household Guard. Callron asked of him where he was going, and Maron told him simply that he was going to find his father. Maron would entrust him with a letter, for Sylas, but order Callron not to stop him from leaving. Timeline 340 - Maron is born. 350 - Maron's father, Lord Urrathon, sails across the Sunset Sea in the Sunset Migration and is never seen again. Maron becomes Lord of the Lonely Light 355 - Maron brawls with Gyles Farwynd, sparking the Farwynd Bloodfeud. 360 - Maron falls in love with Lina of Tyrosh, the Archon's granddaughter. He pays the Archon the gold he had just reaved from the Summer Isles, in return for her hand in marriage. 365 - Maron's firstborn son, Urrathon, is born and named after his grandsire. 367 - Maron's second son, Urragon, is born. 370 - Maron's youngest son, Sylas, is born. 371 - Maron's final child and only daughter, Sif, is born. 378 - Lord Maron Farwynd begins to train Sylas in the art of swordplay, noticing his natural talent. 388 - Lord Maron caves in to Sylas's demands and allows both Laina and Sylvannas to move into the castle. 390 - The Farwynd men-at-arms, sail off to fight in the Third Targaryen Rebellion. 391 - Sylas and Maron arrive home. 392 - Maron allows Sif, his only daughter, to be married off to Balthazar Greyjoy, the heir to Pyke and the Iron Islands. 398 - Maron sails for the land across the Sunset Sea, depressed. He hoped to find his father's promised land. Category:Ironborn Category:Farwynd